1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to repositionable heater assemblies used in glass production lines and methods of managing temperature of glass in production using repositionable heater assemblies.
2. Technical Background
Glass may be manufactured according to a variety of techniques including being manufactured in a draw operation. Glass manufactured in a draw operation begins as glass constituents in a molten state that are shaped into a glass ribbon. As the glass ribbon decreases in temperature, the glass ribbon passes through a visco-elastic transition and into an elastic state. Once in the elastic state, segments of the glass ribbon may be sectioned into glass sheets by trimming the glass ribbon.
Internal stress levels of the glass ribbon, and therefore finished glass sheets, may be affected by variation in the temperature of the glass ribbon in the visco-elastic transition. Accordingly, heater assemblies for glass production lines and methods of managing temperature of glass in a production line may be desired.